balkon dan dawai-dawai renjana
by Cinerraria
Summary: Ada bunga poppy jingga, petikan gitar, dan balkon yang menangkup dawai-dawai cinta. [untuk #FlashFicFest dan #4LuckyPrompt]


Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke** milik **Tadatoshi Fujimaki.** Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materi dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.

AU - semi romance - _drabble_ untuk #FlashFicFest dan #4LuckyPrompt

.

.

Prompt: dosen – balkon – gitar – kejutan

* * *

Kejutan itu datang berupa dosen muda yang diam-diam Momoi kagumi, muncul di depan─balkon seberang─apartemennya.

Kuroko tengah memetik gitar, berdiri menyandar pada birai balkon. Tubuhnya bergetar-getar, dan kepalanya mengangguk-angguk seirama petikan gitar.

Momoi terbelalak, tak sanggup berkata-kata. Matanya berbinar menatap punggung Kuroko. Ditebak pria itu tidak menyadari kehadiran sosok di seberang balkon di belakangnya. Momoi melangkah menuju tepi balkon dengan hati-hati, tanpa menimbulkan kegaduhan yang bisa jadi akan membuyarkan konsentrasi Kuroko.

Momoi menikmati alunan akustik bernada riang yang mengalir dari petikan jemari Kuroko pada dawai gitarnya, seolah bunga poppy jingga dalam flower box di sisi bawah balkon turut menari mengiringinya.

Semilir angin sepoi-sepoi menyibak rambut biru Kuroko. Momoi menghitung jarak yang membentang antara balkon ini dengan balkon di seberang. Lima meter. Lalu jarak usia yang memisahkan mereka bedua. Lima tahun. Hatinya riang sekaligus bergejolak.

Telah diketahui bahwa dosen pembimbingnya ini baru saja pindah beberapa hari lalu, tetapi Momoi belum berani mengetuk pintu rumah Kuroko. Ia berharap supaya sang dosen yang terlebih dahulu membukakan pintu.

Tetapi sekarang, supaya Kuroko melihatnya, Momoi harus berani satu langkah lebih maju.

* * *

.

"Momoi- _san?_ "

Petikan gitar berhenti. Kuroko menoleh pada Momoi.

"Tetsuya- _sensei?_ "

Mereka saling melempar senyum.

"Tetsuya- _sensei_ bisa bermain gitar? Saya baru tahu." Momoi tak bermaksud meragukan kepaiawaian Tetsuya- _sensei_. Ia hanya mencurahkan kekaguman tentang betapa petikan gitar tadi sanggup melenakannya.

"Obat penat Momoi- _san._ Holmes dan Einstein senang menyela kesibukan mereka dengan bermain biola."

Momoi terkikik, demi mendengar fakta dalam kalimat terakhir. "Dan Tetsuya- _sensei_ dengan bermain gitar. Kenapa tidak biola juga?"

"Biola? Saya juga bisa." Tanpa bermaksud menyombongkan diri, Kuroko menunjuk ke arah jendela kamarnya yang terbuka. Momoi melihat siluet biola tergantung di dinding, membaur dengan pantulan bayangan dari kaca. "Momi- _san_ ingin mendengar saya bermain biola?"

"Oh! Mau! Pasti itu sangat menyenangkan!"

"Tak ingin coba memainkannya sendiri?" Kuroko melempar senyum jenaka. Dawai-dawai gitar kembali dipetik, menggemakan irama. "Atau, Momoi- _san_ juga pandai bermain gitar dan biola?"

Momoi menggeleng. Ia menatap sang guru penuh arti. Senyuman Kuroko yang selembut angin sore begitu mendebarkan hati.

"Ah! Kalau itu, saya lebih senang dengar orang lain bermain." Apalagi jika itu Tetsuya- _sensei,_ kata Momoi sambil tersipu-sipu. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan fakta bahwa dirinya buta nada.

"Tak usah sungkan, Momoi- _san._ " Siapa sangka Kuroko malah menggodanya. "Mau saya ajari main gitar, pertama-tama?"

Momoi terdiam sebentar. Ia tahu _S_ _ensei_ berniat tulus. "Tapi _S_ _ensei_ sering sibuk?"

Itu adalah tawaran yang memikat, tetapi Momoi tak ingin mengganggu privasi sang guru, seandainya ada sesuatu yang lebih mendesak dibanding 'kelas sampingan' mengajar musik pada muridnya.

"Tak masalah, Momoi- _san._ Itu bisa diatur. Sekalian kita diskusikan jurnal penelitianmu di sini."

Momoi mengagguk. "Baiklah, kalau Tetsuya- _sensei_ berpandangan demikian," jawab Momoi tenang. Namun, sebetulnya gadis itu tengah menahan ledakan kegembiraan yang meletup-letup dalam dirinya. Ia seolah menyaksikan pesta kembang api tak kasat mata.

Itu berarti akan ada lebih banyak detik-detik menyenangkan yang akan dilalui bersama Tetsuya- _sensei_. Momoi tak sabar menunggu waktu itu, di mana dirinya duduk bersisian dengan _S_ _ensei,_ ditemani petikan dawai-dawai cinta.

* * *

 **A/N:** ini fik pertama saya di fandom basket. salam kenal!


End file.
